Sensei!
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Ita & Sasu saw uke Naru. They both want her. But so do all the other semes! But thigs get complicated when they see she's their new Sensei! Who will win Naru in the end! FEMNaru, some1Naru. Poll of semes on Page! Go there & vote on your fav. Semes!NEWNAME
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: Here I am, making a new ficlet! And this one is the longest yet! Hope You enjoy it!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**(extra notes on char.)**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

16 year old Sasuke Uchiha a survivor of the famous yet deceased Uchiha clan, _**(except for an older (insane) brother)**_ sat staring out at the rain and thunder and being all emo. Why was he being emo?, you ask. Well it's because…. He's Sasuke, so that's why. Yeah let's go with that.

Anyway that's where his older brother found him when he walked into their living room. Itachi stared at the back of Sasuke's head for a minute before the 17 year old threw his slipper at his head.

"OW!" He turned to his brother "What the hell, Itachi?"

"You were ignoring me again." Itachi answered simply as he sat on there couch.

Sasuke just sighed and looked back out at the rain.

"So little brother, your reason for being emo today is…?" Itachi asked as he sat on the black leather couch.

"I'm not emo at all." He replied. "I'm brooding."

"No. Now your just pouting."

"I'm sulking."

Sasuke was about to respond when the sound of the door bell rang out.

"123notit." Itachi called before Sasuke could even open his mouth. He let out an aggrvated noise as he rose to answer their front door. He opened it fully prepared to yell at some stupid salesman or something else with a low IQ when he blinked.

Standing there was a girl. She had blonde hair that most people would compare to wheat or the sun and it stopped somewhere between her shoulder blades and her lower back, with skin that took on the same exact shade of a ripe and supple peach.

_'Speaking of supple…'_ Sasuke's thoughts drifted to more-Naughty? Dirty? Perverted?- thoughts as he discretely looked at her chest, staring at the pomegranate sized orbs. He shook his head slightly and looked back at her face spying 6 scars on her cheeks that looked a lot like whiskers on a cat. Although it was raining outside, she had on a black mini skirt with orange leggings on underneath, which showed off how long her legs were, and a black tank top over an orange t-shirt.

But her eyes made him stop. They were blue. A color blue you couldn't get from contacts. They looked as if the girl's parents melted down sapphires and mixed it with clear ocean water and that pretty color blue from the Crayola 124 pack of crayons, and then pored it in her eye sockets. And she was covered in a yellowish glow. But that could've been caused by the porch light shining down on her.

"Hello. I'm, um, Uzumaki Naruto. I was wondering if you can spare a cup of sugar." Came tumbling out of her pink lips. This set Sasuke into motion.

"Um…" was all he said. She blinked at him and rushed to explain herself.

"I just moved in, a few houses down. I went to a few other houses, but the people who opened the doors just stared at me and… Oh no you're doing it too." She groaned "Look, I'm sorry. I won't ask again." She turned around.

"No, wait." Sasuke said, a little too urgently. "I can check. For sugar I mean."

She blinked at him. "Really?" At his nod, her face brightened. "Gee, thanks. I didn't know where the store was so I thought of asking one of the new neighbors."

_'Thank you God above for this sweet, sweet young girl you have sent to our door.'_ Sasuke thought as he led her into the kitchen.

"So… I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You just-"

"Sasuke, who was at the door?" Itachi asked as he met the two of them in the hall.

"Er, I was. Nice to meet you." Naruto said as she held out a hand for him to shake.

_'O Satan below I thank you for this sweet, sweet girl you have sent to our door.'_ Itachi thought as he took her hand. His face went from neutral to sexy smirking in 2 seconds flat as he looked Naruto up and down. Sasuke saw this look and glared at Itachi over her head. A glare that clearly said _**'I saw her first, so she's mine.'**_

"Likewise, I'm sure…?"

"Oh, um Uzumaki Naruto, sir."

"Now now, we're all friends here. Please call me Itachi."

"A-alright Itachi-san. Sasuke-san was just going to get me some sugar for a cake because-"

"Why don't I get that for you, Naruto-chan?" Itachi said as he took her measuring cup from her hand. He gently took her elbow in his hand and steered her into the kitchen. Sasuke growled softly as he followed his elder brother and Naruto into the kitchen. He watched as Itachi opened the pantry cabinets in search of the sweet powder.

"Only one cup, right Naruto-chan?" Itachi asked his back to her.

"Yes, please. And thank you again for this. Everyone else just stared at me when they opened the door." She told him.

"Are you new to the neighborhood? I didn't see any moving vans today." Itachi asked still shuffling things around in the cabinet.

"Yes. I just moved in last night, very late. I live in the yellow and white house on the corner."

"The **_'Sunshine House'_**? All by yourself?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to her.

"Yes that's what the realtor called it."

"Eureka!" Itachi said as he brought down the sugar container. He sat it down in front of her and said "Take as much as you need."

"Thank you, Itachi-san." She took exactly one cup and stood. "I'd better get going. After I finish my cake, I have a lot work to do. Thank you both, and have a good day."

"Let me show you to the door, Naruto-chan." Sasuke said standing up with her. She smiled at him and walked with him to the door.

"Oh before I forget, do you and Itachi-san go to Konaha prep? I'm starting there tomorrow."

"We do. I'm a junior and Itachi is a senior." He said opening the door.

"Great. I hope I see you both tomorrow, Sasuke–san." She stepped out of the house "Have a good night."

After he closed the door, he leaned against it. He pushed himself off it and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope you know," Itachi said coming out of the kitchen. "That she will be mine."

"Not if I get to her first. She looks closer to my age anyway. It might be statutory rape if you so much as look at her." Sasuke replied as he walked up the stair. He walked straight into his room and plopped himself face first on his bed. _'Naruto Uzumaki.'_ He smirked. _'I can't wait for school tomorrow.'_

* * *

Sasuke was quick to wake up the next morning, remembering what happened the night before. He rushed through his morning routine **_(except his hair. NOTHING could make him rush through doing his hair)_** and got to the kitchen, only to see his brother there sitting at the island sipping on a cup of coffee. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he went to poor himself some coffee and sitting opposite of his brother. Both were dressed similarly in black slacks, white collered button up shirts and deep green blazers. The only thing different about there outfits were their ties, Sasuke's being dark grey and Itachi's being bright crimson. It was the uniform for Konaha Prep, and was completely mandatory if a student wanted to get into the school.

"Ready to depart, little brother?" Itachi asked as he rose. He placed his empty mug into the sink, followed by the one Sasuke used and walked out the door. He made his way over to the sleek black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren _**(a birthday present to himself)**_ with Sasuke close behind. Sasuke made it to the car as Itachi was starting it.

After the short ride to school, they both got out and went to there rightful cliques, Itachi's to the right, by the fountain and Sasuke's to the left, by the benches. They didn't need to say good bye to each other since they had a few classes together during the day.

All of Sasuke's friends were waiting for him. There was Garra Sabaku, the psychopath with hair as red as blood and eyes as green as sea foam that were rimmed with kohl to hide the bags that would normally be there. Next to him stood Neji Hyuuga, the know-it-all. His hair reached his mid-back and was tied back at the end of his hair, so whatever wasn't long enough hung around his face. His pale lavender eyes made you look at him twice, but would stare at you as if asking _'Your looking at me because…?'_. The last person, whom was sitting down on a bench a little ways away from the group was the only female that any of them would be caught with. Yumeko Aishida was a head shorter than all of them and had midnight black locks that fell to the small of her back. Her bangs would sometimes fall into her violet eyes, so she always had different kinds of bows or scarves to keep them out of her face with matching accessories. Today it was a baby blue ribbon with thick plastic bangles on both arms. Her shirt was also not tucked into her black skirt and the ribbon girls were required to wear instead of ties hung limply around her neck.

"You're early. What's the occasion?" Neji asked once he was close enough.

"Nothing. I was up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"At least you're awake. Yumeko been comatose since she sat down 15 minutes ago." Neji commented. Garra nodded the affirmative once when Sasuke looked his way. He shrugged and stood talking with them until the first bell rang.

"Oi, Yumeko. Get up." Garra said as they all started walking away.

"Wha- OI! What the hell!?" she popped up and ran after them after grabbing her bag. "Some friends you all are. Couldn't even wake me up properly." She grumbled.

They ignored her while she kept grumbling under her breath as they made there way to class. After they all got themselves settled Itachi and he group whom called themselves Atsuki, waltz in taking up most of the back row. A minute later, the physics teacher walked in the class room. He was very young, only about 30, with fiery red hair that was layered and fluffed until it fell gently to his collar and fierce amber eyes that could make you feel as though you're on fire. He was Kyuubi Namakaze and he stood in front of them all until he had their attention.

"I'm saddened to say that Smith-san will no longer be your English language teacher."

"What happened to him, Kyuu-ji?" Yumeko asked. He was also Yumeko's uncle.

"Not at school, Yumeko." He told her with a sigh. "He was arrested for getting too touchy-feely with an under cover policeman and blowing 5 months of progress on a sting operation."

"Don't you mean police woman?" a girl with pink hair and light green eyes asked.

"No, I meant police_**man**_, Sakura." He told her. There was an awkward silence in the class as they all thought on what Kyuubi had told them. "Anyway, you already have a replacement teacher."

The class groaned.

"Shut up!" he shouted. He suddenly grinned with something akin to pride. "She's the best and cutest little thing you ever saw!"

_'I've got a feeling…'_ both Uchiha brothers thought as Kyuubi went to the door way. He opened the door and said "I warmed them up for you, so come on in."

He stepped back and reveled Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hello, I'll be your new teacher from now on. I hope I do a good job."

* * *

**Aki:** I should not be starting something new right now, but I can't help myself X3. Also i have no clue who Naru will end up with. Leave votes in your reviews! I'll try to write whoever wins with Naru!

**Ita-0**

**Sasu-0**

**Neji-0**

**Garra-0**

**Kiba-0**

**Kyuu-0**

**Sai-0**

**Oro-0**

**Kaka-0**

**Aki:** those are the my fav. semes. If you like 1 vote. If not, tell me someone else and i'll add them to the poll. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

KEY:

_'blah blah'_-thoughts

"Nah nah"-talking

**"Yo yo yo!"-**English language

**(notes from Me 3)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_'Jezz, do they not like me that much?'_ Naruto thought as she stood in front of the class. '_Is it my clothes?'_ She looked at the white button up shirt and black pencil skirt she had donned this morning. _'Maybe it's the hair.'_ She thought reaching up to fix a stray hair in her bun. She looked back at the class and realized that the majority of them were boys, and she even noticed that the Uchiha boys were there too. She smiled when her eyes landed on Sasuke and again when they landed on Itachi.

_'She smiled at me!'_ they both thought excitedly. Then they both shot glares at each other across the room.

"Naru-chan!" Yumeko shouted jumping up.

"Yumeko-chan, I don't think you should be doing that now." Naruto said sweatdroping.

"Kyuubi-sensei, you can't be serious, right?" A pink-haired girl that sat in the front asked. Her leaf green eyes looked Naruto up and down distastefully before looking at the male teacher standing near the door. "She doesn't even look like a senior here, let alone a teacher."

Kyuubi frowned at the girl pink haired monstrosity and opened his mouth to tell her off, but Naruto spoke up before he found his voice.

"I'm 21, thank you very much and I've been teaching since I graduated college and jot my first job in New York." She finished this off with a smile. "If you don't like that you can **go walk off a bridge for all I care.**"

Sakura gave her a blank look showing that she didn't understand the second part of the sentence. Most of the class had the same look on there faces. Naruto sighed.

"You've got your work cut out for you." Kyuubi said as he sat at an empty desk.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Naruto asked, her eyes narrowing. Kyuubi just shrugged. Naruto sighed. "Alright then. Since I don't know any of you-"

"But-"

"Except you, Yumeko-chan. Anyway since I don't know any of you and you don't know me, you can ask me questions after you introduce yourselves. Or you can tell me something about yourselves. When I call your names, just stand up, 'kay?" She asked with a smile. "Now… Yume-"

"I'm Aishida Yumeko and I love Naru-chan!" She said jumping up. "Also, weren't you in New York a month ago?"

"That question is personal, Yumeko-chan. Please sit down." Naruto said, blushing a bright scarlet. "Um…" She looked at the list of names that were on her clipboard. "How about Haruno Sakura?"

The pink haired girl that Naruto told off stood up. "I'm Haruno Sakura and is this your first teaching job?"

"No, I taught a Japanese class for 2 years in New York. Next…"

* * *

After another 20 minutes, Naruto knew all the names of her students, and they in return learned quite a bit about her. For example, she grew up in Japan, but moved to America when she was in high school. She grew up with Kyuubi-sensei because their parents were friends, as well as Kyuubi's twin sister Kari. They knew that she graduated early from both College and high school, and that she knew how to play piano. But the most important fact that they learned about her was that she was single. The same thought that went though almost every male's head when that was mentioned was along the lines of_ 'She will be MINE!'_

"Ahh, the day is finally done." Naruto said as the final bell rang. She didn't have a class the last period, so she simply stood up to leave.

"Yo." Kyuubi said as he walked toward her.

"Oh, Kyuu-san. Are you leaving now too?" she asked falling into step next to him. He grinned at the use of her old pet name for him.

"Yeah the last of the brats are gone." He looked at her up and down. "Are you wearing that home? Won't it get dirty?"

"No, I have to go change first." She said indicating the small duffle bag in her hand. She walked faster to the ladies room, and Kyuubi went to follow her.

"Y-you can't come in here, Kyuu-san."

"Why? I was just going to help you change. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! You haven't helped me change since I was 6." She pointed out. Kyuubi grinned.

"Then lets relive those dear memories, Naru-chan." Naruto blinked. Did his voice just get lower? She looked up into his eyes and saw they were burning into her own. She opened her mouth to try to tell him off, but was interrupted.

"There you are Kyuubi-sensei. I was wondering if you could help0 me with this problem that we didn't get to go over from last night's homework." They both looked over to see Itachi standing there with a notebook in his hand. Kyuubi sent him a glare when Naruto said "Excuse me."with her face on fire, and ducked into the ladies room.

Itachi gave him a smirk when that happened then said "Oh, wait. I understand it now sensei."

"If that's the case," Kyuubi nearly growled out. "Then why are you still here?"

"Can't I talk to my new sensei when she comes out of the bathroom?" Itachi asked as innocently as he could (which wasn't really that much). "I just want to get to know her is all."

"Yeah you and every other guy going through puberty."

"You wound me, sensei. Truly."

"Then go die from it."

Both males then sent out there best glares to battle with one another not noticing when Naruto exited the bathroom. She stood there for a full minute before clearing her throat. Both Kyuubi and Itachi turned to look at her and had they been born normal men, their jaws would've dropped. But since they weren't normal men, their faces remained neutral.

Naruto blinked and looked down at herself. All she put on were her dark blue jeans and orange T-shirt. True they were a little form fitting, but she remembered the sales person telling her that they were suppose to ft that way.

_'Maybe it's my jacket.'_ She thought. The leather bomber jacket was a little on the old side and frayed a bit. The color was even faded a little, becoming a charcoal grey instead of the black it once was._ 'Yeah that's probably it.'_ She thought with a nod.

"Um, you're busy Kyuubi, so I'll go ahead, kay? See you tomorrow Kyuu-san, Itachi-kun." She said before turning to leave, leaving behind two slightly blushing males behind.

Out side she saw a crowd of students around the parking lot and went over there.

_'Not to see what's going on.'_ She reminded herself. _'Even if it's 2 kids fighting and you wanna see who wins you have to break it up 'cuz you're a teacher, Naruto.'_

"What's the problem here?" She asked once she was close enough.

"Sensei," one of her students turned to her. _'What was his name? Umm…AH-HA!' How _could she forget him, what with his eyebrows and hair. _'He looks like the P.E. teacher.'_

"What's wrong, Lee?" she asked.

"Someone left their YOUTHFUL motorcycle in the student parking lot!" He all but shouted.

"That's the student parking lot?" Naruto asked. She pouted._ 'Why didn't someone tell me earlier?'_

"Hai, sensei! And the motorcycle it the most YOUTHFUL color Orange!"

"That's MY bike!" Naruto said. She pushed through the group of students and said "**Back up from my bike!" **In English.

"That belongs to you sensei?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Yes. And I best be getting it home." She said hoping to make a quick escape. She put her helmet on **(a black number with an orange fox on the left side)** and startled said bike. Everyone quickly moved away and watched as she sped out off of the school grounds.

* * *

**Aki:** thats all I got guys. If you wanna see something, tell me in a Reveiw. They equal love, ya Know!

& I'm here to say that if you wanna vote for your fav. Seme, you have 2 go vote on my page. it's right at the top of my profile page.

L8ers peps!


End file.
